


Gold Stained Red

by yamiyuyami



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: ? maybe, Child Death, Child Murder, M/M, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Specifically just spring bonnie though, also BIG BIG BIG spoilers for the twisted ones, light fluff, might just be a bit confusing even if you have no plans to read that, takes place in the game universe but uses some important elements from the novels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiyuyami/pseuds/yamiyuyami
Summary: William begins to set up his grand plan, for his REAL family.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Spring Bonnie
Kudos: 1





	Gold Stained Red

William had leaned himself up against the wall of the safe room. He slowly slid down to the floor with a shiver.

He glanced at the clock hung up on the wall. 6:35 pm. The restaurant was closed, which meant the coast was officially clear for him. He didn't want to get up yet though, he was overwhelmed with emotion.

Suzie was sprawled out across the safe room floor, and William intentely watched as she slowly choked on her own blood. He shifted his attention to the deep gashes he had left along her throat and stomach, reminiscing in the feeling of the sharp blade ripping through flesh and muscle. He had wanted to let her scream, to relish in the intense feeling he had given to the girl, he had gripped her jaw to muffle the noise. There had been a crack when he had, and it occurred to him he probably broke her jaw. It didn't matter, though. He continued to just stare as the blood and saliva bubbled out of her mouth, and he couldn't help but get flustered at the sight.

He knew that he should feel bad, but he couldn't push back the energy rush it gave him. He didn't care who it was, really, but the urge to destroy a human life had become too exciting. It had started surrounding one man, one that could be no other than Henry Emily himself. William had been frustrated with how things turned out, both of them ending up wrapped up in separate marriages. William had simply let his happen, giving out the bare minimum affection needed to appear to the world as your average straight non sociopath citizen. Henry, on the other hand, seemed incredibly happy with where he landed himself. He was _too_ happy outside of his and Henry's handmade world. William resented Henry's family, the way they were stealing Henry from William's grasp. They had tricked him into thinking that his little side life was fulfilling, but William felt fortunate to see right through it, and be able to fix things up so Henry would be right back in his arms.

When he had shoved Charlotte's limp corpse into the prize corner, he hadn't expected to discover the eternal life he had been looking for. The marionette would move during the night, and William swore he had heard the thing talk too. He came to realize, however, that she wouldn't come after him if he just left some music blasting. After a few experiments, William got himself to work on a new plan, for a _real_ family.

The girl William had been watching for the past few minutes was definitely stubborn. She somehow managed to keep on breathing despite nearly drowning in her own blood. William picked himself back up to walk towards the girl. As he stared down at his work he noticed that she was looking up at him. He grinned at her, but she wouldn't be able to see it behind the yellow rabbit head. William experimentally nudged the girl with his leg, which made her wince and make some sort of attempt at a yelp. He decided now would be the time to continue his plan, part of him wanted to see the girl die in the same place she'd spend the rest of her afterlife. He began to take off the Spring Bonnie suit, and as he did he heard a familiar voice speak to him.

"...William?"

William took the mascot head that was in his hands and turned it around to look at them. He hadn't expected Bonnie to stay conscious when in suit mode, but a part of him felt a bit comforted with the idea. He began to mount the parts onto the endoskeleton and trigger the springlocks, and then flicked on the disk he had recently built into his partner. The high pitched noise began to play, and William noticed Suzie briefly make a pained noise in response.

As Spring Bonnie began to open their eyes the mechanical joints and metal parts of their body began to fade away and look more life like. Spring Bonnie smiled at William, and then shifted their gaze over to Suzie.

"William, I think the little girl is hurt."

William chuckled and put his arm around their shoulders, "Yeah, that's what was supposed to happen."

Bonnie looked worried, but they looked at William and saw that he was proud of the situation they were both left with, and Bonnie's concern faded. They leaned into the embrace a bit, and then began to speak again. "What are we going to do now?"

William then flashed his classic mischievous grin, "we're gonna give her her happiest day."

"What does-" was all Bonnie had been able to say before William was already picking up the gruesome mess that used to be a little girl. He walked out of the safe room, and Spring Bonnie quickly followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird cut at the end uuuogh, I got distracted so imma just cut it into chapters, I plan for this to just be a little practice thing and im assuming the next chapter will be the last, but I have something much bigger planned that will be similar to this


End file.
